


Bean Water

by Jet_pods (Jetainia), Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Watery Depths [9]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Undertones, the age old argument on if tea or coffee is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Why would you want to swirl around some dried leaves when you could squeeze yourself through coffee grounds?
Relationships: Water/Coffee Beans
Series: Watery Depths [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Bean Water

  * Listen to Ravin read on GDrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C8EcsN0tHKZOGWm6N8pWxtgsGru6W4gm/view?usp=sharing)
  * Cover art by Caminante



* * *

While other parts of them were happy streaming down a mountain, playing with ships upon them, or teasing the local wildlife, the Water at the small human establishment of _Beans Express_ found enjoyment in a different activity. There were some parts of themself that turned their metaphorical nose up at the aromatic ground beans they enjoyed and flocked to dried out leaves coupled with various foodstuffs. This Water could not comprehend their thinking, no matter that they were all a part of a greater whole.

There was no greater feeling than slowly pressing themself through the tightly packed ground beans and coming out the other end laced with their colour and flavour. The amount and density of ground beans changed ever so slightly every time, making the process a new experience every time. Sometimes, the beans were packed in so tightly Water had to push themself through instead of allowing Gravity to do most of the work; those times resulted in Water taking on so much of the beans’ flavour that it was almost like they were the beans themselves instead of Water with flavouring from beans.

Water suddenly felt a jolt run through the machine and would have smiled with delight if they could. A group handle had been slotted into place and they would soon be called upon. The pressure mounted and Water was barreling through tubes to reach the place they knew ground coffee beans would be waiting for them.

Within moments they arrived and then they were pushing themself through the small gaps, molding themself to the shape of the ground beans, absorbing the essence of each grind into themself—the process merging two into one in a way impossible for most other Elements to achieve. A steady stream of Bean Water flowed out of the small spouts at the bottom of the group handle and splashed into the waiting cups. 

One was joined by hot, frothy milk and melding into yet another creation easily. The other was joined by yet more Water, eagerly spilling out of the spout to join the small fragment of Bean Water. Bean Water swept them into themself and shared their essence, spreading themself out in the small expanse of the cup until they could claim dominance over every part. No, the Water at _Beans Express_ could not understand why some Water preferred the gentle steeping of dried leaves instead of the exhilarating experience of moving through tightly packed ground beans and coming out the other end a changed substance.


End file.
